Breaking Through the Shadows
by Fae the Queen
Summary: Elphaba tries desperately to save Fiyero after his sacrifice.


**AN: First off I am amazed at the number of reviews on a Father and a Home. I am humbled. I have a hard time sitting down and writing fan fiction, or any fiction but your responses and faith give me much needed feedback and belief in my skills as a writer. This is a one shot. You may find some of what I have written here in one of Exotic Peach Blossom's stories, but that is because I have shared this idea with her. I wrote the scene and then had the idea for this one shot, but she does have permission to use what I have written. This takes place immediately post cat-fight and is slightly AU**

Desperation rippled heavy within Elphaba heart, for time was quickly running out. She ignored the way her breaths came in harsh gasps and there was only one thought crashing through her mind as the branches whipped past her face and her feet pounded hard against the ground. She had to get to a safe spot to mount her broom and head towards Kiamo Ko and perhaps more importantly, to the Grimmerie.

The harsh words she and Glinda had so carelessly thrown at each other echoed loud in her head, mingling alongside the knowledge that Fiyero now suffered because of her. She choked on a sob as she jumped on her broom, streaking through the sky on perhaps her most important mission since that long ago day when she had defied the Wizard. This time however, it was Fiyero's life hanging in the balance, the only person to show her what it meant to have someone love you, unconditionally.

She landed the broom in the courtyard and stumbled up to her tower room, her sobs echoing off the walls, drawing her Monkey companions from their activities in an attempt to ascertain why their strong and unflappable mistress was in such distress.

The door to her tower room flew open with the force of her magic and emotions as she approached, shaking the ancient stone walls and causing dust to swirl around with the force of her emotions. She looked wildly around the room to locate the precious book. As if sensing her urgency, the book flew towards her outstretched hands and she collapsed to her knees, frantically searching the book for something, anything that would save her prince.

_Eleka nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen…_

"FIYERO! Oh please please please let this work!" Elphaba silently pleads to whoever might be listening.

She chanted her spell over and over before collapsing to the floor, clutching the Grimmerie to her chest, spent from the exhausting events of the day and the heavy toll using such a spell took on her body. Concerned, Chistery and another gently lifted their unconscious mistress and laid her in her bed, setting her hat and the thick, leather bound book on the table beside the bed and drawing the covers over her still form.

_A bright light appeared before her eyes, growing brighter and brighter. "Fae. Fae. Look at me. That's it. Look at me."_

"_Fiyero! What is this? Are you okay? What's going on?" The questions came tumbling out before she could stop them._

"_Fae, hush. Listen to me, I do not have much time. I am lucky I have been given this opportunity to say farewell." Elphaba went to protest but Fiyero laid a finger gently on her lips and shaking his head with a small smile, reminding her of the day with the Lion cub, having asking her if she ever let anyone else talk. _

"_My love, I am not to return to your world. My time is done. However, never ever doubt my love for you. Be strong and do what needs to be done. You know what that is. You can do this. Always remember my love for you never forget…for I shall always be with you. I love you my precious Fae …my heart my treasure…my soul. Goodbye my love and never lose hope." He laid a gentle kiss on her lips before disentangling his hands from hers. He turned and walked into the light. Just before the light engulfed him completely he stopped and smiled a sad smile before lifting his arm in a wave of farewell. With that the light flashed in a piercing blaze and he was gone. _

"_NO! FIYERO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"_ Elphaba awoke screaming Fiyero's name. His words came back to her and an idea formed in her mind. She summoned one of the Monkeys and sent him to bring Glinda to the castle.

Immediately, she started to write. When she had finished, she gently folded the paper before placing it against her little green bottle on the table next to the bed. She then retrieved the Grimmerie from its resting place. Opening it, she flipped calmly through the yellowed pages before coming to the spell she was looking for. With a sad smile, she looked around her chambers, making sure every last thing was in place for what she needed to do. Regally, she rose to her feet, making her way to the pedestal that the Grimmerie would rest on. She reverently laid the book down and began chanting. When the last word left her lips; there was a flash of brilliant green light. She grabbed the necklace around her neck that Fiyero had given her, swaying once before sinking to the floor.

Glinda descended out of her bubble; annoyed that Elphaba had summoned her here after all that she had done.  
"Elphie, you have no business…" her words trailed off at the sight before her.

Elphaba lay crumpled at the foot of the pedestal, one hand clenched loosely around the necklace, holding it to her heart and the other laying limp in front of her. Her beautiful dark eyes were closed. She raced over to her fallen friend, searching for the one thing that would tell her what her heart refused to comprehend.

She let out a small sob when it turned out to be all for naught. She looked up as Chistery tugged on her skirt. She spied the paper that was resting on the table. It had only one word written on the front in Elphaba's flowing script. _Glinda_

Holding her breath, Glinda unfolded the paper and began to read.

_My dearest Glinda,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I have finally succeeded in completing my task of ending the Wizard's reign and ending Morrible. I have cast a final spell that has sent the Wizard away and has destroyed Morrible. It stripped her of her powers before sending her to Hell where she belongs. However, that kind of magic always comes with a price. That price was my life, a price I am more than willing to pay. Do not cry for me my sweet, and I do know you are crying. _

_I love you dearly and I regret our last meeting and pray that you can forgive me. I love Fiyero in a way that I never thought possible and to find out he loved me in return was too much. Do not clear my name. I could not bear it if you got hurt while trying to clear my name and I would rather the truth of my legacy live on in those that matter and the majority of Ozians are not those that matter to me. Be happy and do not mourn my death, be comforted with this in knowing that I am with Fiyero as we were meant to be. Ascend to your rightful place as the leader of Oz and be the kind and gentle leader they need. Before I say farewell, I leave you the Grimmerie and my bottle in the hopes they will remind you of what you stand for. Take care of Chistery and the others and they will protect you with their lives. _

_Goodbye, until we meet again._

_With love, always, your Wicked Witch of the West,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

Glinda shed silent tears as she finished reading the last words her friend had penned for her. She knew what needed to be done, but first, respects needed to be paid to her fallen friend. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them once more and looked into the garden the room overlooked. There in a corner was a small diamond grave, with her friend's body entombed to protect her from time.

_Here lay Elphaba Thropp_

_A beloved friend and fallen warrior _

_May her legacy live on_

Glinda took one last moment to pay her respects before picking up her wand and assuming her position as ruler of Oz.


End file.
